Selena Hagane: Metal Fusion
by TheAmazingGenie
Summary: Selena, after traveling the world and breaking up with various boyfriends decides to visit her brother Ginga and is soon part of the main Beyblade metal plot.
1. Chapter 1 Reunion Battle

**Selena Hagane**

**Author's note****:**This is a FanFiction about a girl named Selena Hagane. She is my avatar in the beyblade world. I'll start the story in Metal Fusion but I must add a short prologue first. This FanFiction is also a crossover into the Percy Jackson series because most of the bladers are demigods in my imagination. Also, I'm going to make myself a minor Greek goddess later on. Sorry if I spoiled anything but hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **Selena Hagane goes on numerous adventures throughout the Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Masters, and Fury series.

**Prologue**: Selena Hagane's half-brother is Ginga Hagane because they Selena and Ginga had a different mother. They've been raised together in Coma Village. Later, Ryo died in a volcanic eruption caused by the Dark Nebula. 17 year old Selena and 12 year old Ginga decided to take separate paths.

Selena went to China to train at the Beylin Temple. Also, got a new boyfriend, Dashan Wang. Sadly, broke up cause of long-distance relationship from Greece. She studied Greek mythology and went sightseeing. Next, she went to France for vacation and made a friend. Sophie and Selena loved battling with each other. Selena promised that she would see her again. Next, went to Italy for sightseeing. She became very good at many sports and was challenged by Julien Konzern. All the competitions were tied oddly.

More importantly, traveled to the U.S for extra bey training. She joined a gym in NYC and made new friends. Their names were Zeo, Masamune, and Toby. She also applied for a job at the WBBA as a undercover agent/spy. They moved her to the Japan facility because her mission was to learn the Dark Nebula's whereabouts. Fortunately, she was given Tsubasa Otori as a partner. They went on so any missions together they know each other's skills. Also, Tsubasa is Selena's boyfriend.

For secrecy they decided to separate and meet again at a later time. Though Selena, feeling a bit homesick wanted to visit her old bro Ginga.

**Chapter 1. Reunion Battle:**

I walked the streets of Shakote City in Japan. It was midsummer and the weather outside was perfect for a family reunion. Ginga's location was easy to find cause he's all over the local beyblade news channels. I figured he would be at the city's only bey gym cause he has a high spirit that kid.

My dirt brown hair swaying in the wind. It used to be red but I didn't want to be known as Ginga's sidekick or anything like that. I have my own journey.

The gym was in my sights. It had a huge yellow bey on the front of it. Hopefully, my disguise will hold up. It includes the brown dye of my hair, glasses, and 3 science books in my hand. Ginga would never figure it was me.

I walked inside the bey gym. A whole bunch of bladers were in there watching Ginga battle some kid with green hair. These bladers' skills didn't hold a candle to mine. Whenever a battle ended I would try to walk up to a side and try to battle him. As usual some arrogant kid would make it before I do.

I decided to wait on the sidelines until Ginga noticed my disguise. It took about five hours ( Luckily, I was meditating) until he finally asked me to battle him. I nodded silently unique to the Selena he once knew.

I set my science books next to my right ankle and prepared to launch my bey. My hands beaded with sweat, but this was no time to be nervous it will be just like old times in Coma Village. Ginga said, " Ready! 3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"

To add to my disguise I dyed Wave's energy ring to different shades of blue. He will know it is me when I use my special move. Ginga's Storm Pegasus attacked very fiercely, luckily Wave has astounding defense. Wave's attack power is a little bit higher than its defense. Making my bey an attack type.

" Special move! Pegasus storm bringer!" Ginga yelled. Nuts, Pegasus spun faster and faster around the stadium. I needed to make my move, " Luna Wave, special move Whirlpool!" Wave spun in a smaller circle creating a huge whirlpool that drowned Pegasus in the battle. Ginga was no trouble for me.

Ginga picked up his bey and looked at me, " Only one person I know uses the bey Luna Wave. But, you can't be her she's traveling the world bey training." My face boiled with anger. I should've punched him in the face but I only tackled him to the ground. He is my brother after all.

The green haired kid stuttered, "G G Ginga!" Ginga put his hands as in a calm down motion. After those few seconds I yelled in his face, " Oh really Ginga, traveling the world. Well didn't you think that after five years would want to visit her brother in Japan?!" Ginga chuckled silently and straightened his spine posture, " If you really are her, than what is her name?" I smiled largely and replied, "Selena Hagane."

**So what did you guys think about Chapter 1 PM me and give me some future chapter ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

**Remember to give me ideas! If your lucky I might add some of your OCs! By the way this is also a crossover with Maximum Ride too! BTW: I may switch POV in some chapters.**

Ginga fell on the floor with tears(Tears of joy I think). The green haired kid spoke up, "Ginga do you know her?" After he finally stopped laughing Ginga said, " Yeah Kenta meet my sister Selena Hagane." I kind of gave the Kenta kid a waz up attitude. "But how you and her don't even look alike!" Kenta yelled. " Umm this her as a name you know and have you ever even heard of hair dye? Though my disguise worked good. I always liked making good entrances." I yelled. Kenta of course gives me like a ohhhh look.

I hadn't even noticed the other bladers in the gym staring at me. I guess that was a small fiasco enough to give an entire gym full of attention on me. Thanks to being a pop/country singer I don't have stage fright. "Yeah that's right. I'm Ginga Hagane's sister, Selena. Even better yet I'm stronger than him. By the way I only battle bladers worth battling. Only challenge me when you know or can beat me. Dismissed." I snapped my fingers and walked out the gym door.

Ginga finally caught up to me along with Kenta,"Hey Selena! Wait!", I paused and let and turned around to face him." Selena,*breathes heavily* you didn't have to be that mean to the other bladers in the gym. What were you thinking?" I gave him a sort of angry stare. The kind I only do when I'm about to quote a book or movie or something,"Ginga, the world isn't one happy place filled with people who have high bey spirits. Things have been happening Ginga, stuff that belongs in the past in future is in the present, and you're part of it Ginga. You and some people we don't even know yet! (That was almost enough anger to allow myself to unfurl my wings) I'm sorry Ginga, but... you need to stay alert." I give him a trustworthy nod. After what seemed like forever he spoke up,"I'm sorry too Selena. I didn't know you had some hard times on your travels come on lets go to Madoka's place so we can catch up."

Ginga opened the door to a bey repair shop(When did he get manners?). Inside there were some beys for sale, some parts and a whole lot of junk only a son of Hephaestus would know about(**Sorry, there isn't much PJaO crossover in the beginning.)**. In the back left corner was a girl with strawberry-blossom blond hair(Yay, I get to make some blond jokes)wielding a broken bey together that looked like an orso. Ginga waved and the girl saw us at the entrance, her mood suddenly became more angrier. "Hey Madoka!" Kenta yelled. Madoka said, "Hey Kenta, hey Ginga whose the girl?" "Oh that's just Selena Hagane my sister." Ginga casually said. Madoka's temper calmed down(Did she think I was Ginga's girlfriend? Ewww.),"Hey Selena, nice to meet you I'm Madoka." I just gave Madoka a small wave and a smile. Madoka showed me around the shop and the basement where Ginga slept. She described to me all the tools and thingys she used in the shop (Must be a daughter of Hephaestus or Vulcan.). "Nice place Madoka. Anyways Ginga can we catch up in the basement, preferably alone if that's okay?" I asked. "No,no,no Selena. We do not keep secrets from each other." Gulp.

Ginga, Madoka, Kenta and I all went down to the basement and sat on the couch. Ginga started the conversation."So, guys Selena has been traveling the world doing extra bey training and tons of other fun stuff while I was traveling Japan. It's been five years since we've seen each other and Selena's going to tell us about her adventures. Right?" "Of course Ginga you know I always brag a lot. Well I went to a whole ton of places China,United Kingdom, Italy, the U.S.A..." I described my adventures and training but left out the important stuff like my exs, wings, supernatural powers, being the only daughter of Neptune and Artemis, and all that Jazz," Ughh, I'm really starving for a mint."

I have a canister full of mints in my front pocket that has some I've enchanted like the anti-gravity mint, firebrething mint, etc. Though I color coded them so I know which ones I'm eating. I plopped a regular mint into my mouth and continued the conversation, "So any questions?" Madoka was the first to ask, "So did you notice anything supernatural or paranormal on your travels?" As if out of my will I replied," Well I have wings and..." I had to cover my mouth to turn my dialogue into mumbled chat. I looked at the canister again. I did not eat a white regular mint but instead ate a light gray honesty mint. Oh no I was telling them what they asked for forcibly. Man, Shadow would think I'm so stupid!

After I finished my grumbling, The others stared at me with confused expressions. Kenta even asked,"You have wings?"


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow C: The Demon Queen

**So Hey should I keep going or stop it from here? I was thinking of the divergent trilogy with the truth mints and such. I know it was a little random but Selena has many external defenses. Now onward Chapter 3!**

I needed to come up with a diversion, very quick. Before the honesty enchantment unwillingly unfurls my wings. Then I got the perfect plan, " I got wings. Do you prefer the garlic or mild sauce?" Yes, thinking instead of avian wings how bout` chicken wings! I hoped Hecate would help me on this one. Just make a chicken wing delivery guy appear at the door.

Just then the doorbell rang, scaring them. We went to the door and on the ground was a take out package of chicken wings with mild and garlic sauce on them. On the foil wrapping was a note that said, _Best Wishes Selena, Hera_ with a pink carnation on the side. I picked up the wings and asked, "Who's starvin?"

Of course none of us had dinner yet so we were pretty much all starving. I think I saw Kenta's mouth drool a little at the smell of the wings. I set them down on the table in the basement and allowed the smell to intoxicate the room. As soon as we sat down Ginga already bit in to one and was basically tearing the meat off it and into his mouth (I am sorry to all of you guys who are vegetarians).

I swear the wings were gone in less than five minutes. Ginga ate five of them, Madoka ate three of them, Kenta ate two of them, and I ate four of them, leaving four as leftover in the tray. "Thanks, Selena that meal was awesome." Kenta said. "No problem."

" So, Ginga have you been battling tough bladers while I was gone?" I asked. Ginga was rubbing his stomach and making groaning noises. But eventually he said,"Yeah, the facehunters were no challenge at all. But the main battle I had was with Kyoya. He's really tough." " You wouldn't mind if I battled these facehunters and Kyoya? I've been bored a lot during the past five years. I just want to battle stronger opponents."

Ginga nodded, he must be see the blader spirit inside of me. That's brings out a little smile on my face. Than a though just occured to me but Ginga asked it first," So Selena, where are your friends?"

I had to think a little before replying to that. I could not say they were lost in time (Read my description in the profile for additional info!) so I should say,"Well Ginga I have friends all around the world. Some of my friends in Japan are Shadow and my boyfriend." "Who's Shadow?" He asked. "She's my best friend, Ginga. By the way never call her a ginger or cute unless you want to be decapitated." I saw him shudder a little.

* * *

At about 9 P.M Ginga was sleeping on the couch, Madoka was in her room doing who knows what, and Kenta went home. (It almost seems like that kid has no parents.) That was when I knew it was the perfect time to go hanging out with my friend Shadow.

Right before I came to Japan we both agreed on a meeting place once I arrived, The Facehunter warehouse. Shadow and I both wanted to beat the (Insert swear word here) out of them for harassing my bro Ginga. Woah, I sound really compassionate my ex-fiance would hate me for saying that.(**BTW the men I date are always around my age in here. Don't blame me for making them older than they should!)** Thinking of my ex-fiance I instantly grab my charm crystal necklace. So far it has three crystals on it, each a reminder. A blue sapphire to remind me of the sea and who I am, a purple amethyst as a gift from my boyfriend, and the dark, black obsidian to remind me of what I did in the past that affected the incoming future. I grab the obsidian, still feeling its dark power.

"Hey Selena, Long time no see!" Shadow jumped out of the shadows. I can see hints of her insanity on her face. Her black Z top scratched up more than usual.

" Hey Shadow, you realize we saw each other last week right?" Her black raven wings unfurled adding a horrific look to the insanity. " I know that Selene, jeez. Anyways I have something for you." She half glided half levitated to me and gave me an envelope. The Dark Nebula Insignia printed on it,"An invitation is it? Nice work this will make the mission easier (Gasp! I'm on a top secret mission!). You know Ginga will be heartbroken if join right away. I'm going to bide my time til Tsubasa gets in... Get any juicy info?"

Shadow started doing one of those insane giggles, " Their planning a way to host a tournament for Ryuga so he can absorb the beys' energy. I remember what you said about the Dark Nebula turning on its employees. My guard is way up."

" Course you know, my sixth sense hasn't left me in the dark yet...

" I'm just glad your here for... brief introductions. Now, Shadow no threatening to decapitate Ginga if he calls you cute or a ginger." She groaned at that," Also, try to handle the insanity. If you like afterward you can murder a facehunter if you like." I swear she drooled a little.

* * *

It was about 9:30 when I arrived back to the B-pit (Wow creative store title). Ginga was snoring like a hog. Typical him. I turned on the lamp on the desk and opened the envelope. Its words made me shudder:

_Dear, Selena Crestilia Hagane _

_We have been observing your behavior, actions, and skills for a while. Our concluding results told us you would be a great addition to the Dark Nebula. You get a daily salary, increased beyblading skills, and a lot more perks._

_( Bunch of stuff about the Dark Nebula)_

_We hope you'll accept our offer please reply in at least four months from now._  
_From,_

_Doji, Dark Nebula Executive_  
_Ryuga, Owne_r

They've been observing me? I hope they do not know about my wings, sixth sense, mints, that I am a demigod, my mission and a whole bunch of other stuff.

I secretly tucked the invitation into my pocket. I'll sign it later.

* * *

Madoka told me I would be sleeping on the other couch. It didn't look as comfortable but at least I could catch some zzzs. Time for some weird demigod/sixth sense dreams.

I was in a tournament. There was a battle going on. The opponents didn't seem real and likely. The ones battling were Tsubasa and Ryuga. Their fight was intense. Eagle kept swiftly dodging L-drago's attacks. I took a quick 360 scope of the setting. I was in one of Blader Dj's arenas.

Suddenly I heard screaming. Pain my ears can't take. I turn back to the battle and find Tsubasa losing his breaths slowly and solemnly. I use all my strength not to burst into tears. I lie next to his side. The future me doing it too. I was too late Tsubasa fell into a coma. (Note to self: Kill Ryuga afterward)

The dream changed. It was a full moon this night. Tsubasa and I were sprawled out on a grassy hill having a midnight picnic. I'm giggling like a blonde. Something isn't right. Tsubasa stares into my eyes, not the dream Selena," Hold on Selena, remember the future is bright." he gives me a one second stare and goes back to the picnic with dream Selena who did even see that for a second.

I wake up with sweat all over my face and thermometer in my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4: WTF just Happened?

**Time for Shadow and Hikaru to make their appearance to the rest of the cast!**

My eyes widen in surprise as Madoka takes out the thermometer, " Awkward, you ate a lot of the chicken too Selena. It's weird you don't have a high fever like Ginga does." I look at Ginga on the couch. Ewwww, his face is a little green. I turn away as he barfs into the trash can, " Yeah, I'm going to have to buy another trash can later on." Madoka looks at the confusion on my face, " Oh, well the chicken had food poisoning in it and I didn't eat as much as you and Ginga did, so I'm not sick." ( WTF Hera? What did I ever do to you?)

I sit up and yawn loudly, " Hey Ginga if it helps I can call a doctor if you want?" " No way, Selena. I have a huge fear of doctors and needles." I reply, " Well too bad, Ginga." I picked up my cell and called Shadow.

" Yo, Shadow do you still have that vial of insanity/ fear serum?"  
( Giggles maniacally) " Selena, I always have ten of them in my coat pockets."  
" Great then, give Ginga a dose of one so he won't notice the amount of shots the doctor has to give him."  
" But Selena before I do that can I mess with him a little?"  
" What do you have in mind?" Shadow tells me the rest of her plan.  
" Fine Shadow, just don't freak him out too much."  
I hang up the phone.

Kenta stumbles down into the basement, " Oh man Ginga, Madoka told me everything are you alright?" Ginga replied, " Yeah, I'm fine Kenta ( coughs a little). Selena calling a doctor and I'm freaking out a little." I joke, " Yeah Ginga he's going to have to give hundreds of shots." It makes him shudder a little, " Anyways, I got some errands to do. Shadow should be over here when I come back." I wave before I leave, " By the way guys, Shadow is a friend... to most people." I said, then tried to mimic her creepy smile.

* * *

My errands were actually checking on how my mission is going. I still need to take my time on it. Anyways, my mission is to: Enter a lot of tournaments to spark an eye for me in the Dark Nebula, get invited to the Dark Nebula, learn its secrets, and finally escape to the Japan WBBA facility.

At least I'm not alone. Tsubasa is my partner for this mission. My heart tickles at this thought, I miss him so much. Our plane crash separated us into different parts of Japan. I need to find him, to feel that guarantee of happiness when I first met him.

I had to come back to the real world instead of my dreamland. I recall a tournament close by that I could enter. Ginga would kill me if he found out.

* * *

Ok, I've been put into the A block. Let's see my opponent... some chubby Facehunter dude. I stand at the stadium, there's about 500 or 600 people spectating. The Facehunter keeps muttering, " Bull,bull,bull,bull,bull." to himself which is a little awkward.

The battle starts, I notice he uses the "dark" fusion wheel. A balance type fusion wheel. I don't want to waste valuable time so I use my special move Whirlpool to instantly end the brawl. He gives me interesting stare (Not a hitting on a girl stare, a spark of interest stare.), " Hey, you. I only know one person who beat me that quick. Ginga Hagane. But you're obviously not him so who are you?"

Once again I do a dramatic response, " Selena Hagane, Ginga's sister. I told you my name what's yours?" I give him one of my many influencing stares, " Oh, sorry bout` that, I'm Benkei. Former facehunter."

I nod. It doesn't matter to me that he is associated with the Facehunters. The only information that concerns me is that their leader is with the Dark Nebula.

Next, I walk away to wait for my next match. Benkei tries to follow me but I blend into the walls ( Camo technique) to hide from him.

* * *

Turns out the tournament form I got was a typo and the tournament is actually really small. Not big enough for the Dark Nebula to notice anyway. Dang it.

The battles were amateur after my battle with Benkei. But, the final battle was a challenge for sure. Before I stood on the podium a girl about six years younger than me( 16, Selena is 22 which means Ginga is 17) with blue hair and a fiery attitude was whispering some battle tactics to herself.

It began, her bey had a storm fusion wheel, most likely an attack type like mine. Though our skills and moves were similar, she had a bey in relation to the sea. Could she be my sister? ( For those who did not read my profile, Selena is the only daughter of Neptune and Artemis. She was born before Artemis swore to maidenhood and she was originally part of the Percy Jackson series but was sent to the Beyblade Metal Fight World to fight in some huge battle.)

" Aquario, Infinite assault!" she yelled. Her bey began to create a cloning illusion using sea foam. I could tell the difference between sea foam and the actual bey, what am I an idiot? She was surprised I destroyed her attack so easily. Wave went to hard on the attack and gave Aquario a stadium out. Awww, I wanted the battle to continue.

I picked up my bey and walked over to her, " That was a nice battle. What are you doing in Shakote City?"

" I agree too. My name is Hikaru and some guys told me a really strong blader was in this city so I wanted to see for myself." Hikaru must have thought I was the strong blader, " Well I am that blader but there is someone else in this city that is as strong as me. Ginga." " Well do you know where he is?" " You'll find him eventually Hikaru. My name is Selena Hagane."

Her eyes lit up when I told her my name, " Really? Wow I love your music" " Thanks."

* * *

It was past noon. Uh oh Shadow is already at the B-Pit. As soon as I walk in I hear screaming coming from the basement. The first thing I see is Shadow holding the biggest booster needle I've ever seen and Ginga screaming like a girl and Madoka trying to get the needle off Shadow.

" Shadow give me that needle!"  
"Never you *****!"

I run in there and yank the needle off of Shadow, " I told you not to go too far! Did you give Ginga the serum?" " Yep, it's working more than perfect!" Ginga was still screaming behind us.

I break the needle and he finally stopped screaming. I coaxed him into sleeping and yelled at Shadow for an hour.

* * *

It's about 7:30 and Ginga seems to be healing up quick. (Demigod genes) Kenta comes down here in tears and sweat," Ginga, Ginga I'm so sorry!" Ginga sits up," What's the matter Kenta?" " This girl named Hikaru came looking around the B-pit for you but you were sick so you couldn't battle so I pretended I was you..." He held up his pointer. Kenta had no points left.

Ginga rushed out of the B-Pit in search of Hikaru. I didn't follow him but when he got home he claimed he defeated Hikaru and she gave Kenta all his points back.

" Nice Job Ginga I feel happy for you." I said

That was when I blacked out.

* * *

Images flashed through my head. Some of them kept showing the same purple insignia. Others showed Tsubasa and a dragon. Most of it was too hard to take in but I do remember Ginga having an angry aura around him.

My body is lifted up by two hands. Spots dance in the eyes but soon focus on two figures. The worried faces of Ginga and Madoka.

" Selena are you okay?" They both asked.

My head was still wobbling. I need time to think this through. I need it now.

I burst out the doors of the store. Running through traffic not caring if I got run over. That was when I saw it. The cliff shoreline of Shakote City. I stopped on the edge of the cliff. Looking down at the sea.

The purple insignia I know is of the Dark Nebula. Why is it all focused around me? The tides curve and swirl in front of the cliff. Reminding me of my confusion. Ginga runs up to me and touches my shoulder. I turn to face him, his eyes full of confusion and worry.

He sits down next to me and watches the tides. How they are always changing and never the same, " Ginga, times have changed. Just like these waves." " I know Selena ever since Dad died our lives have taken a big turn." " The future is going to keep coming at us but never the same way. Promise me Ginga that you will stay away from the Dark Nebula for me. I don't want them to get you."

He gives me a long stare and nods. I stand up and take one last look at the waves. The sun sets over the horizon making their crescents all alike in a way.


	5. Chapter 5 Kyoya is a Douche

I don't sleep as soundly tonight. My repeating nightmares keeping me awake all night. I will never sleep the same way ever again.

In the morning I had some more errands to do so I skipped breakfast and went to go get a doughnut. I decide to do some of my daily good ways to start the day! Some of the things on my list is a good heated battle, yoga, studying or reading, etc. I try to find someone good to battle.

Of course the most freakiest dude I battle with is an over obsessive crab dude named Tetsuya. Seriously, this guy is not right in the head. " I'm going to defeat you because Ginga beat me. Crab-crab." This is about the hundredth time he said crab," Stop saying crab for once! Lay off the crab cakes!" I b**** slap him and fly away.

Ahhh, another thing on my list, stretch your wings in the morning. After my wings being held in my back for weeks it feels good to fly again. I fly into rushing air currents, keeping me aloft. It's awesome being a mutant demigod bird freak.

I soon fly over the facehunter warehouse. I hear the voices of bakas in there. ( Hey, I'm in Japan. Might as well speak a little Japanese. Baka means idiot.) So going to eavesdrop on them.

Quietly landing on the roof I bring my ear to a vent. " Kyoya's coming back today guys." Benkei said, " We should be happy..." Benkei was cut off by the warehouse doors opening, " Did you guys miss me?" A voice said.

Benkei cheered, " Oh, Kyoya you're back I waited so long!" A dude with longish moss green hair walked in. There was something not right about him. The facehunters all came to welcome back to Kyoya," Alright I need you all to battle me." It was more of a demand Kyoya asked.

The facehunters readied their beys and launched. Sounds of clashing metal echoed all over thew warehouse. That hurt my highly sensitive ears a little. Kyoya chuckled a little as in one attack the beys clattered on the floor.

I covered my eyes as Kyoya began to attack the facehunters. Why would he do this them? They were like his posse. Groans flew out of their mouths. " Kyoya...why?" Benkei choked.

Kyoya put his bey in his hand, "Do you even realize how much training I had to do to be able to defeat Ginga? I almost died!" Kyoya sprinted out of the warehouse. I had two choices. Warn Ginga or help Benkei. He was injured more than the others. Sorry Ginga.

I tuck my wings behind my back, then fall gracefully to the ground. Some of the facehunters turn to look at me but are too hurt to care. I call to Benkei, "Benkei... can you hear me?" His head turns a little towards the sound of my voice, " Selena, what are you doing here. This is none of your buisness!" I grab his oversized arm, " Everything is my buisness."

Managing to drag him outside I gasp and nearly fall to the ground in exhaustion. The sun beats down on my skin adding to the tiredness. I grab his arm again and drag him some more. We only got two blocks away when I actually fell to the ground. "Selena! Selena!" I turn around to see Kenta running down the street towards me.

" Oh my gosh! Selena! Benkei!..." I pause him, " I'll explain later Kenta let's just get him back to the shop for first aid." Kenta nods and helps me drag him. We made it to the B-Pit before Benkei started breathing too heavily. When I open the door Madoka gasps in terror, " Oh wow! Ginga bring down the first aid kit! Fast!"

We set Benkei on the ground and fall on the floor ourselves. Sweat beads down our faces. I extend my hand to Kenta and pull him up with me. Ginga bursts down the stairs immediantly bringing his eyes to Benkei. Madoka yanks the first aid kit off of Ginga and does a doctor like thing.

Ginga asks, " Selena..Kenta what happened." I respond, " Well I was...walking by he facehunter warehouse and eavesdropped on their conversation. Kyoya returned and beat them all up pretty hard then wants to battle you and win very badly." Wow I suck at descriptions. " Selena, I was just about to head out with Madoka to battle him."

Kyoya must have already stopped by, "Good luck Ginga, stay safe."

* * *

A few minutes later Benkei sits up obviously dazed, " ughh..oughh..madokkaa...kenna." Madoka tells Benkei to calm down as I walk upstairs to grab the letter from the Dark Nebula. I think I'll need it.

Benkei looks a lot better once I go downstairs, "Thanks Selena and Kenta, Ginga beware of Kyoya he's gotten freaky strong. It's horrifying." Ginga looks at me and I slightly nod. Kyoya still doesn't hold a candle to me.

" Well I wouldn't want to miss a battle with Kyoya. Come on lets go." Ginga said. Before he leaves I replied, "I'm staying home. Remember what I said." I give an ominous look and speed down to the basement.

The floor above me rumbles as they leave. I lean against a wall and push the hair out away from my face. I'm going to wait five minutes and follow them silently.

* * *

I take to the sky. The clouds above me obscure my view so I descend slightly. My eyes catch to a red dot on the ground surrounded by three other dots. Yep, that's Ginga.

Ginga and the rest of them arrive in an abandoned parking lot. Kyoya was already there waiting for them. As I descend they launch their beys. Of course Kyoya's special move whips up a huge tornado so I get blown back a few miles.

Dang it I was really hoping to watch that battle. It looked intense. Do you wanna know what made my worst things to happen today list? As I was blown backwards I was almost run over my a mysterious back helicopter. I hope they didn't notice me.

Before I flew out of the way I saw a bit of purple on the helicopter's side. Uh oh Dark Nebula insignia. It also seemed to be flying in the direction of Ginga and Kyoya.

* * *

I hid behind a large rock. Still can't believe I missed the entire battle. Ginga was giving Kyoya an annoying lecture about bey spirit.

The helicopter finally landed. My fourth worst nightmare walked out of the it. I saw Ginga's eyes flare at the sight of him. I folded the letter into a paper airplane and launched it. I fell behind the rock before Ginga's eyes flew toward where my plane came from. Doji caught the letter and took a quick glance at it, " Well Ginga it is sure a pleasure seeing you again. I wonder where Selena is."

Ginga's and Kyoya's eyes infuriated, "Well I guess I must be going now." Doji hopped back into the helicopter and it flew away.

Ginga finally spoke," We need to follow that copter!" They all started running toward the helicopter.

* * *

Before I chase them I think back to what I wrote on the invitation:

_I can't resist an offer like this. I'll arrive in about two weeks. I must stay with Ginga so he thinks I haven't fully turned._

I am such a good liar.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dragon's Revival

Ginga's POV

The helicopter flew too far away for us to catch up to it. Heartburn began in my chest. The loss of Dad affected me more than Selena.

Selena, we need to go back to Madoka's shop so we can track down that helicopter. She would be so mad at me if I went on an adventure without her.

* * *

When we got back to Madoka's shop Selena was taking a nap in the basement. Kyoya woke her up by yelling at her. It was pretty funny.

"Selena, get up!" I yelled.  
"Selena, if you don't get up right now I'll make sure Shadow sneaks into your room while your sleeping!" Kyoya screamed.

Her eyes popped open.

Selena set down a map of Japan. Doji could be anywhere. "Kyoya, do you remeber where the Dark Nebula HQ is. Assuming you've been there." Selena asked. She began whistling.

Kyoya pointed somewhere not too far from Shakote City, "That's where it most likely is. I remember looking at the compass. It was going East."

Benkei gave Kyoya a high five. "Okay, lets go!" I cheered. Selena smirked at me.

* * *

It was a really long drive to the Dark Nebula. Madoka argued with Selena about who would be driving. Selena kept groaning and repeating, "We would've been here an hour ago!"

Finally we arrived. As soon as I was about to walk toward the entrance Selena put her handon my shoulder, "You promised Ginga. You promised you would stay away from the Dark Nebula."

I stuttered at her. "B-b-but Selena.." She took her hand off my shoulder, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Ginga! Come on!" Madoka yelled. The rest of them were already ahead. Selena nodded at me and we both ran.

* * *

As soon as we could see the main entrance three giant steel walls blocked us out. Kyoya broke the first one with Leone, Selena broke the second, and I broke the third.

When we stepped through Doji's voice boomed across the speakers, "It would be best if you leave now. Otherwise I'd have to do it myself. Merci!"

Invisible doors appeared in the walls. Huge bey tops like the ones I battled against in the game show (Anyone remember that episode? Anyone?) started making their way toward us. Kenta would be crushed.

Selena did the most unSelena-like thing ever. She ran towards the beys...well I can't really describe it. Beat them up? They ended up with dents afterward.

"When did you learn to do that?" I asked. Selena glared at me, "When I was 20."

* * *

More obstacles came and my friends had to stay back and fight them. I can't tell you exactly what had took place because I don't have good memory like Selena does.

In front of us was the door to Doji's office, (Just Selena and Ginga BTW) Selena could tell I was a nervous wreck.

But I was ready to speak my mind.

Selena kicked open the doors. Doji didn't seem unfazed by it. He just laughed and drank some more orange juice.(Is this guy a son of Dionysus or what?) "Well, well, well what a pleasant surprise! I've been expecting you a long time Selena and Ginga. How's your dad doing?"

Selena had to actually hold me back from messing up his face.

"Doji. I suggest you shouldn't do this. I've been in and out of Hades Inc. You know what I'm capable of." Selena warned. What is this Hades Inc.?

Doji stood up and handed Selena a letter, "For your eyes only. I'm sure I can trust you after what Shadow has been telling me."

I nearly collapsed. The Demon Queen (What Ginga calls Shadow) is actually working for the Dark Nebula. My worst nightmare.

Selena reluctantly took the letter. Doji turned towards me, "Ginga it has been a long time...Join the Dark Nebula, Ginga. We could be the most strongest bladers in the world it would be so perfect..."

I grabbed the front of his suit, "You listen here Doji! Selena and I would never join the Dark Nebula in a million years!" He just laughed at what I said, "I hope you're sure about that."

BOOOOOOM! Loud explosions sounded from the roof of the HQ. For once I saw Doji smile, "Well it seems has awaken." Deja Vu.

Selena grabbed my hand and together we ran to the stairs.

* * *

Selena's POV

As soon as we reached the roof I noticed the thundering sky. Zeus must not be happy today. Rain poured down our faces, soaking our clothes. What do I care? After all, I'm not a girly girl.

A stadium was already built on the roof. There were no rails or fences on the sides. Someone could fall off.

Ryuga was already waiting for us. He looked older than when we last saw him. "Well long time no see hey cuz?"His question was directed at me. "It will be a longer time after we're done here." I threatened.

Ginga eyed me. I noticed there was a different aura around him. A very powerful one but not as strong as Ryuga's. I can tell Ginga will lose. "He's my cousin, Ginga. Blood-related." He already knows that. But he doesn't know all of it.

He began his way toward Ryuga. Ready to battle him. "Ginga stop! You're going to lose!" He still kept walking, "Selena, you don't know how much I wanted to avenge dad. This is my chance." I actually had a small stream of tears flow down my face, "Ginga, this isn't you. Please this is not you're fight. Another place, another time."

Ginga actually shoved me away. This isn't normal for the Ginga I know. But, as soon as I realized it, this was who he really is.

* * *

I couldn't stand there and do nothing. I was ready to unleash my wings at any time Ginga would fall off. We need back up. Insane back up.

Shadow was already in the main hall running up to the roof. "Selena I got orders to help out Ryuga. Sorry girl." I just give a sly smile. "Help in any way you can."

She may be insane and crazy, but she is my best friend. Shadow and I have been friends since we were twenty. I've always had her back and she had mine. That's how we both escaped. (Don't ask about that coming in Selena Hagane: Metal Masters)

When we both got back up there Ginga was more infuriated than ever. You would have to be blind to not see the fiery red aura spreading around him.

"Ginga, you're father was weak. I was so uncoordinated with l-drago that it was surprising and hilarious that he died." Ryuga bragged.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The aura got even brighter. So bright that I hardly noticed the rest of Ginga's friends were here. "Ginga! Ryuga's using you! he's getting you angry so you are unable to focus on the battle!" Madoka screamed.

Ryuga chuckled. "You played well. But I won this round."

Pegasus stopped spinning.


	7. Chapter 7 Lazy Selena and Zombie Ginga

**One of my friends were wondering what Selena's POV would be if she were lazy this chapter...Bring it on! Also Osamu, Akira, and that other guy will not be in this fanfiction. They're too minor so I had to cut them out.**

We had to take Ginga home ourselves. He passed out on the couch immediately. Ginga, he didn't avenge Dad. I worry about what this kid is going through.

Madoka was in tears, "Is he sick? Should I go get some medicine?" She was panicking like crazy. "He's okay Madoka. It's just that he tried to avenge someone special that died because of Ryuga. Ginga needs time for the new information to sink in." I explained, "When he wakes up don't question him about it, please." I begged. Madoka nodded.

I wiped a wet cloth on Ginga's head. He was having a nightmare. Fight it, Ginga.

* * *

Next day, I went to check on Ginga. Hmm that's weird, he's out of bed earlier than I am. Ginga is probably thinking things through by the ocean. I agree Ginga the ocean is the best place for thinking and serenity.

I walked upstairs from the basement. Madoka was on the computer searching "How to Cure Depression." Benkei and Kenta walked in, "Hey is Ginga okay?" They both said. Madoka sighed, "He's getting better. Ginga's went out to clear his head." Her eyes were partially bloodshot from staring at the computer all night. "Did Ginga leave his triple beef burger here? Can I have it?" Benkei asked. I picked it up from the table and tossed it to Benkei, "Go head."

Benkei gorged into it, "Eww, that's so gross." Kenta commented. Benkei looked up from his half eaten burger, "If someone worries so much about losing a battle then maybe he should quit beyblading." " I guess so."Madoka agreed.

" Come on you guys I can't believe you're giving up on him like this! The battle between Ginga and Ryuga meant something important to him! Am I right Selena?" Kenta yelled. I was leaning on the wall listening to their conversation. "Correct, Kenta." I stood up and sat on the couch. Wow, I feel lazy today! Something is definitely wrong...whatever.

Ginga busted downstairs, obviously mad that he eavesdropped on our talk. " Drop the burger, Benkei." Ginga and Benkei started wrestling over the burger, "Madoka said I could have it!" He tried ripping it out of his large bulky hands, "I was going to eat it when I came back!" Ginga was upstairs the whole time. I would have gone up there but...it was so far away.

Madoka smiled for the first time this morning, "Well at least Ginga's coming back into reality." Ginga stopped fighting. Kenta sensed what was coming, "Ginga, battle me to help bring your bey spirit back." Ginga sighed and groaned a little, "Well Kenta I really don't...actually sure Kenta. Let's go get Madoka's old stadium out." Madoka looked like she was going to kill Ginga, "I told you not to tell anyone about that!"

Everyone started heading to the basement when Benkei turned around to me. "Are you coming Selena?" I waved my hand away, "Nah, I'm going to take a nap." Benkei looked confused for a moment then followed the rest of them downstairs. Finally, sweet sweet... (got too lazy to say sweet much more.)

* * *

Kenta's POV

Finally, I get my own POV! Benkei owes me so much money. Anyways Madoka had an old beystadium in her basement and it's really hard to get out of the storage room. It took a combination of all our efforts to pull it out. The stadium was ancient. It had pretty colors and a unique shape. "It's a classic beyblade stadium. These things cost a lot of money on ebay."So that's what Madoka does in her free time. Explains all the packages she gets in the mail everyday.

" Ready Ginga? 3,2,1... LET IT RIP!" I put a lot of power into my launch. I went in for a attack and Ginga's bey was instantly knocked out. "If Ginga was his normal self he'd beat you to a pulp!" Benkei yelled. Ginga groaned and slowly walked to his bedroom.

Madoka yelled, "Ginga, wait up!" We ran upstairs and saw Selena was sleeping on the couch. I guess she was so lazy she couldn't write her own POV.

Kyoya walked through the front door. "Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya!" Benkei cheered. "Is Ginga okay? I just came to stop by..." Benkei interupted "Oh, Kyoya! Ginga is feeling horrible! He can't even battle!"

" The battle with Ryuga must've meant something more than we could ever imagine. When he lost his spirit was crushed." Kyoya concluded.

* * *

Selena's POV

Come on! I'm so lazy today! Ughh! Kyoya must have come in while I was asleep. Ginga stormed downstairs, "I'm going out. Also Madoka, if possible can you make another triple beef burger when I come back." He ran out the door before anyone of us could say another word.

* * *

Kenta's POV

I chased after Ginga. He was probably at that spot by the ocean now. I hopped over the fence and sat next to him. Ginga seemd to be quietly sobbing into his lap." Ginga, you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend. We're your closest friends.

He looked up at me. His face a little bloodshot. " A long time ago, when Selena and I lived at home. We lived with our dad Ryo. One day when I was twelve it was the Coma village festival. Our town's only celebration. Dad had the honor of lighting the ceremonial torches. Before he lit them A Dark Nebula copter flew into the nearby mountain. Dad told Selena to come with him to check this out. I secretly followed. When we got there we discovered Ryuga and Doji stealing a forbidden bey. Dad and Selena battled Ryuga to get the bey back. Ryuga knew he was going to lose so caused the mountain to erupt. Selena and I managed to get out but Dad didn't make it. Afterwards we decided to go our seperate ways."

Ginga breathed like a burden had been lifted off his back. He stood up and faced the Northeast. "I'm going for a vacation. Tell Selena that I've gone home." He sprinted off.

I yelled. "Ginga wait!" He already faded into the fog before I could catch up to him. I need to tell the others.

* * *

Selena's POV

After my long satisfying nap. Kenta came back and told us we had to track down Ginga and give him confidence about bey battles. Next, he told the story about how Dad died, he probably heard it from Ginga.

Finally, he came up to me. "Also, Selena. Ginga asked me to tell you he going home." All my senses were multiplied. "No, he go home. We left that place a long time ago."

Kyoya stood up, "Well, looks like we got another adventure."


	8. Chapter 8: Deja Vu

Madoka, Benkei, Kenta, Kyoya and I began packing for our long journey. I told them exactly where Koma Village was. I packed my cell, MP3, earbuds, knife, and the essentials. I only packed my knife because if I might get attacked, I'm prone to making enemies.

While everyone else was still packing, I finished and began to head out the door. "Where are you going?" Kyoya asked. I turned around and replied, " Well, wouldn't it be easier if we split up? Madoka and Kenta can go together while you and Benkei search. I'm going solo." He snickered behind me, "Why do you get to go alone?"

"Because I know where to find him better." I last said before I left. Needing to get some distance before I took off into the air I headed into the forest. Branches crunched under my feet as I slipped a sonic speed through the wood. When I got kidnapped by Hades Inc. they performed experiments on me so I could eliminate those in the human race who would defy _Rago _when he took over. I broke out using the newfound powers and tried to become normal.

Since, I got those powers I've been trying to avoid mortals. That's right, I'm immortal because of my parents, Neptune and Artemis. Half Roman, Half Greek. I was one of the earliest born because I was the one that made my mom swear to maidenhood. Since then my parents hadn't contacted me. The abilities I got from Hades Inc. were actually enhanced senses. I found out that mortals come close to me because my appearance, voice, and smell attract them. Only so I can kill them.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I was flying. It always happens when I think of the horrible parts of my past. Only one good thing came out of Hades Inc., Shadow. We were both experiments. After I've shown them me being reluctant they kidnapped Shadow and tried making her insane so she'll actually kill humans. In order to break out we both had to work together, and we've been friends since. Shadow tried to remember her past but it was clouded by the insanity. She didn't even have a name back then, so came up with one for herself. Shadow...that name matches her.

* * *

Koma village came into sight. The town seemed abandoned. I only sensed a little bit of life. I remember my childhood with Ginga. Immortals like myself and Shadow can be whatever age we want. So I decided to blend in with a human family. Only Dad knew my secrets then. I walked down the sidewalk, passing the marketplace and tiny bey gym. Before I passed by my old house I looked inside of it. It looks like we never left, still living as a family here. I went up into my bland room. The window on the right of my old bed had a good view of the forest.

I lay down on my old bed. My legs went out of the end of it. Something crunched under my head on the pillow, I opened the pillow case and found a note. I don't remember leaving one here. '_Selena, never give up on your true spirit. When it may seem like the end there's always a way through it, remember that Selena when you're at the brink of death.' _Dad knew that I was immortal. Hurting someone like me so far, called the brink of death. It's the farthest you can push an immortal to death, when they wish they could die so it would all end.

Closing the door behind me I look at what used to be Koma Village. "They all left Koma. For the Dark Nebula are making plans to come back here. Don't worry Selena, we'll be back next month." Hokuto crawled next to me. I petted him lightly. "I was starting to get worried. Did Ginga arrive?" He nodded. Then stared off at the old volcano. Now covered in snow. "That volcano stopped being active ever since that day. I never thought I would ever come back to Koma." Hokuto nodded again.

" Selena, Koma will always be your home. We'll always be here to welcome you back." Hokuto was also an immortal. The immortal guardian of Koma Village. "Ginga trekked up to the mountain to visit your dad." Of course, the location of where he died long ago. The volcano looked so cold. "I've got to go help him. He'll die up there from frostbite if I don't." I straightened up and opened the gates to the volcano. "Hyoma has your friends occupied." Hokuto last said before I took off into the snow sprinting.

* * *

Kyoya's POV

I feel like Benkei and I are being followed. Everything in this wild seems quiet, except for Benkei. "Kyoya, I'm hungry." He complained. I facepalmed. "You just ate half an hour ago. You're going to waste our food supply." Not like I don't mind hunting.

Ginga why did you have to run off like this? We're always the ones that have to help you clean up your mistakes. I all want to do is defeat you.

A stick cracked behind us. I was right, we're being followed. "Benkei come on!" I yelled. He was busy eating our food and perked up when he heard me. We trudged through brush in the way the crack came from. I saw a clearing up ahead. As soon as we got in there Benkei collided with Madoka and Kenta. He was trying to lead us together, why?

"Benkei, watch where you're going we were following something." Kenta said. I stared around us. Where was he now?

He just jumped out of the trees. He had short white hair and clothes from the village. So, he's a local. "Where are you guys going?" He asked casually. I saw that he was trying to hide something behind his smile. Anger. Madoka was the first one to answer. "We're going to Koma Village to find Ginga." He raised an eyebrow. "Ginga? I can show you the way if you want. My name is Hyoma." He offered. Benkei shook his hand. "Hi I'm Benkei and this is Kyoya, Madoka, and Kenta." Benkei, Benkei, Benkei, what am I going to do with you?

Hyoma did a too happy of a smile, "This way then." He started walking into the woods. Everyone started following him. I don't trust him, better go for everyone's sake.

* * *

Selena's POV

I arrived at the base of the mountain in one minute flat. Super speed has its advantages when not intentionally using it for evil. There was a cave inside of it too. I went into it and found Ginga in no time. He was shivering and sobbing at a note from dad. I sat behind his shoulders and put my jacket around his back. "Ginga, are you okay?" I asked. He turned around, his face red from crying. "Better now. Dad's note told me to never give up. So that battle with Ryuga was a test. My confidence isn't gone Selena, it just needed cleaning.

He sniffled. "Come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride to the village." Ginga hopped on my back. His weight felt like nothing due to my strength. I must be careful not to break his thumb in a thumb-wrestling game. As I slowly walked back to Koma. He fell asleep on me. Ginga is so exhausted, I walked little quicker.


	9. Chapter 9: Home

Kyoya's POV

I've had enough of this! This Hyoma guy has been leading us on false paths for five hours! I readied Leone in my launcher and shot it in front of Hyoma. Grr, he was quick. He launched at the same time I did! "Bad move."

Leone attacked his bey several times, it didn't even falter in spinning. Must be a defense type. "Kyoya! What are you doing?" Benkei asked while I attacked Hyoma's bey. "He's taking us the wrong way! Don't you see?" I retorted.

Hyoma laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't see it sooner. It was getting quite fun." He said as he dominated me in battle. How? Only Ginga could beat me! This is so ridiculous! Why did I even come along?

Kenta and Benkei launched their beys too but were defeated quicker than I was. Madoka was panicking, "Why are you doing this Hyoma? We need to find Ginga!" Hyoma frowned, "I'm the protector of Koma Village, I can't allow strangers in. You seemed strange enough."

We all just stood there, unsure of what to do. At least Selena went ahead of us.

* * *

Ginga's POV

I woke up still on Selena's back. We were back in the village, I must have been sleeping a while. "What time is it?" She perked up when I spoke, must not have known that I was awake. "Somewhere around four." She began going into the woods, "Where are we going?" I asked. Selena glanced at me. "Kyoya, Benkei, Madoka and Kenta came along to search for you. I went ahead because I mostly knew where you were. They should have been in the village right now, got into some trouble."

She was now running faster, they must be in trouble.

I can't have my friends hurt, please hurry Selena.

* * *

Hyoma's POV

I can't have them go any further, but why are they stalling? Did someone get ahead already? The bushes to my right were rustling, Ginga jumped off his sister's back as they charged through our squall. Ginga sighed, "Phew, it was just Hyoma."

I smiled, for I haven't seen Ginga in so many years. His friends were delighted that he came back. I guess they were telling the truth after all.

"I'm back guys, it's okay." He assured them. Wow, they must have been worried for him. At least I get to see my best friend again in five years. "Ginga, since you're here, we got to our usual stuff." I said. Kyoya glared at me, he probably still isn't happy about me holding them prisoner here.

Ginga perked up, "Really Hyoma, I was just about to ask you."

* * *

Selena's POV

Ginga, Hyoma and the rest of them went off to battle. I stayed behind, so I could go back through my old memories, before I leave them. As I walked back to my old house I saw there was a light on in the kitchen. I know for sure I turned everything off.

I opened the front door and dashed into the kitchen. The first thing I saw made me do a double take, Dad and Hokuto were sitting at the dinner table. Shock and anger ran through me. "Why didn't you tell me? You were alive this whole time!" I yelled.

"Selena, calm down. I did it for a reason..." Dad tried to explain. I know I'm not hallucinating, ever since I got that vision enhancement. "For what reason! What reason could you have for lying to us for five years about your existence!" I'm letting it all out.

"Don't you see Ginga grew stronger since I disappeared? You have too." He explained. He did this for us? "You could have at least told us. When Ginga finds out..." Hokuto cut me off. "Not yet. When Ryo thinks the time is right, if he reveals himself now your family will be targeted by the Dark Nebula." I knew he was right, but this is just so huge. "Fine, lips are sealed." I last said, before I ran back outside.

I can't believe Dad lied to me this whole time. Ginga, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Kyoya and Hyoma came back from battling. I kept my expression neutral, "Ready to go back?" I asked. Ginga nodded.

**I know this chapter was short but I'm working on my other stuff at the moment and I wanted to get this out of the way.**


	10. Chapter 10: Survival Island Day 1

**Woot! tenth chapter! There is a time skip at the beginning of this chapter so...**

Ginga is downstairs eating lunch while I'm modifying Luna Wave. I switched the F performance tip to a WF so Wave could use more stamina and stronger attacks.

I stared at the poster he left out for me about the Survival Island tournament. I'm surprised Ginga didn't notice my knowledge in survival. Too bad I'm not going to be using my one wish for anything too special. Just tickets to Paris for a date with Tsubasa and I.

Crap, I forgot to send him a letter by Eagle-post. Kind of like that owl in that book series about wizards that go to a magic school, only that we use his feathered friend. I grabbed a pen from Madoka's desk and began writing:

_Dear Tsubasa,_

_I'm going to have a delay with the mission. My brother is forcing me to enter a tournament supported by the WBBA. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Don't do anything dangerous or I'll know._

_Love,  
Selena_

I grabbed the purple amethyst from my necklace. I felt the smooth, calm beat. Good, his pulse isn't rising or hasn't stopped. It's a thing the amethyst does, when I have the face of someone in my mind I can check their pulse.

"Selena! Come down or we'll miss the plane!" Ginga called. I swiftly tightened the mods on Luna Wave and slid down the rail of the stairs. "I'm ready, are you?"

* * *

We stopped at a fast food restaurant halfway to the airport. "Hey Ginga, I need to step out for a bit. I'll be back in a minute." I said as I left the uneaten hamburger on the table.

I did Tsubasa's eagle call and sure enough his eagle Raptor flew down and perched on my shoulder. I grabbed Tsubasa's letter out of my pocket and gave it to him. Raptor flew off East and I walked back into the restaurant.

* * *

"We're almost there! Less than five minutes!" Ginga cheered, trying to hold in his excitement. Blader DJ came on a screen in the back of our seats. "Welcome everyone to Blader Radical Island. Today chosen homies eat soup!"

What the heck did that mean? Is it a code? I looked at the first letters of each word: wetbritches. Wet Britches? Is that a clue or a trap? I'm not exactly sure.

Blader DJ came back on, "Sorry about that! I got the wrong script. Today you will all be competing at Survival Island. Some bladers may make alliances or adversaries. There are kits and traps around the island. Some of you might recognize them from famous books. Anyways strap on your provided parachute and you'll drop in ten seconds. I wish you all luck."

Parachutes fell out of the cabinets above everyone's head. Madoka accidently got on the wrong plane and didn't have a parachute, she will definitely die without it.

"Take mine, I don't need it." I said handing her my parachute as she quickly strapped it on, well a thank you would have been nice. "Selena, are you sure you're okay about it?" Ginga asked.

"Ha Ha! If I needed it that would be so demeaning. I'm a master freefaller." Seriously, I've done it so many times with my wings. A latch at the bottom of our feet opened and we fell towards Survival Island.

* * *

I glided along through the air and landed in a lake. Well that's one way to start a tournament, my obsidian started glowing on my neck. That's never happened since the day it was given to me, uh oh.

I swam out of the lake and saw a kit, hidden on a low hanging tree branch. What could I possibly use that is so small? I jumped up and grabbed the case. Setting it on the ground, I flipped it open. Inside there was a bottle of iodine, painkillers, anti-depressants and bait. They have their reasons for this. I looked closer at the supplies when I realized what they are doing. Their making us compete in a Survival Games, except without the homicides. Our beys are our life. If we're defeated then we are dead and out of the games.

I walked around the perimeter of the lake, sensing if the water has any other concealed kits. I could force the water out of the lake and search, but that would be abusing my powers of Neptune.

Afterwards I picked up my case and walked down a trail through the woods. I'm only making myself so obvious so I could have bladers go after me. I've been walking for hours and no sign of human life.

I looked up to the floating scoreboard in the sky, fifty competitors have been eliminated. I'm missing all the fun. I climbed up a tall tree and lied on a sturdy branch. I can't believe I won't be using anything in the kit. The painkillers and anti-depressants scare me. What are their motives for such drugs?

Leaves rustled behind me. I laid my head back against the wood of the tree. "Hyoma, you're losing your touch." I said as I launched my bey at the branch he was standing on. He fell on the ground at the base of the tree. "I wasn't planning on getting into a battle on the first day." He said as he stood back up. I grabbed Wave and put it back into my pocket.

"Maybe we could say this never happened. This could be a beginning." I said, adding edge to my voice. "I've been feeling quite lonely myself. Until the final two correct?" He asked. I slightly nodded, there could be betrayals in this deal. "Congrats Selene, you've made your alliance." He climbed up and joined me in the tree.

Blader DJ's voice boomed across the island, "It is officially day 2. The traps will be unleashed and the blader with the most wins so far is Ginga Hagane."

"'We're going to have a challenge alright." I said as he pulled out a sleeping bag. "I found three kits off the trail." He said as he flattened it to fit the tree branch, "You might as well sleep with me, it will get cold tonight."

"I have a question, and please be honest when you answer it okay?" I asked, lying next to him in the sleeping bag. "It depends if I want to answer truthfully. Other than that, yes."

"If you win, what will be your wish?" His eyes widened a little at the prize. "I want Koma Village to be safe. That's why I want maximum protection from invaders."

"Then you won't have your job anymore, what will you do then?" He chuckled quietly, "I'll get to spend more time with you and Ginga."

* * *

Ginga's POV

"Madoka, can you make a beyblade out of the extra parts you have?" I asked as she was roasting the fish we caught. "Yes but I refuse to battle remember?" She answered.

I'm exhausted from battling the other bladers. We haven't even found a kit yet. Blader DJ came back on the screen, "Since this is being broadcast live across Japan we might as well show you some of our alliances." The scoreboard screen changed and showed Madoka and I at our fire.

It kept changing into montages of bladers working together. The last alliance had Selena sleeping with...Hyoma. I guess their working together. They will tough force to beat. Before we left for the tournament Selena never told me what she wished for.

"I want a hamburger." I said. "You can have whatever you want. Why choose that?" She asked. I had finished packing up my stuff and we were chatting. "It's simple and I don't want to put much thought into it. What do you want Selena?" She stared at the clouds, "To be free from what was forced on me, but the WBBA doesn't have that power."

**A/N: The tournament is going to have Hunger Games elements in it. This is not a crossover. Sorry that I've been on a short hiatus it's just that I have been working on my hetalia fanfictions and Youtube.**


	11. Chapter 11: There goes my Chance

The sunlight glared in my eyes, I sat up. Causing our tree branch to fall off. "Ow, what the heck?" Hyoma finally woke up. "Sorry, I was startled."

"I can be quite intimidating." He chuckled. "Shut up. Do you know where we can find breakfast?" I brushed off my shirt and shorts and slung the bag over my back, "We could look for kits and some might have food in them." I said as I slammed my foot to the ground.

"What are you doing Selene?" Hyoma asked as I repeatedly slammed my foot to the ground. "I'm vibrating the ground, causing any possible kits in the trees to fall out."

Sure enough, we heard a kit drop out of the tree a few feet away. Hyoma ran over to fetch it, lucky day. We had two loaves of bread, a basket of apples and oranges, fishing bait, and salt rocks.

"Pretty large for kit, eat away I'll be on lookout." Hyoma tossed me 2 apples. I smiled and tossed them back. "I'm not hungry." Seriously, I don't need to eat unless I need a cover. There was no one around while Hyoma ate.

We walked around for another mile, still no sign of anyone. I can't check the scoreboard either, it seems to have disappeared. "Selena!" I perked up, Ginga. I ran toward his voice, pushing away everything behind me. Despite Hyoma's warnings I ran for Ginga.

"Help!" The same cry in another direction. I ran farther and farther away from my ally. "Ahhh!" Ginga screamed again. Wait, it sounded too close. I turned around. Inside a tree branch, is a little speaker playing all of these sounds. I crushed it. How dare they pull such a fluke? My boss is screwed as soon as this competition is over.

These calls, the WBBA couldn't have made these up. They must have happened at one point. "Selena! Don't run off like that again." Hyoma somehow caught up behind me, he opened my palm and dropped an anti-depressant pill. I swallowed it, knowing it would have no effect on me. "Thanks dude." I stood up, only to notice their motives for such gameplay.

"Well, I see why the WBBA pulled such a trick, only to pull us together." Kyoya stepped out of the bushes, surprisingly without Benkei. He must have been eliminated from the competition too soon.

"Well now, I need to get back at you from what happened at Koma Village." He snarled at Hyoma. "I guess this is where it ends for me, run far away from here Selena." Hyoma tossed his bag at me, "Good luck." I nodded, even I knew Hyoma is going to lose this battle.

I ran, faster out of human limitations. Last thing I knew, I fell on my face. "Ow! What the heck? Watch where you're going!"

I sat up and stared at a little kid I tripped over, his golden hair stuck up and he is covered in dirt. "Hey you're a competitor! Did you come and pick a fight?" He is now brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"No, in fact I was actually fleeing from one." I said as my thoughts wondered to Kyoya and Hyoma. "Dude, your face is covered in blood! Are you okay?" He asked. Of course it is covered in blood! Falling out of a tree actually hurts!

"I'm fine, and don't even think about battling me. I know I will beat you." He laughed, very loudly. "You? Beat me? This is so hilarious, I'll battle you...what's the matter?" The kid asked. I collapsed to my knees in tears. Why must I carry such a huge burden? If only I wasn't relieved of my katana thousands of years ago.

"Dude, you need anti-depressants. Come on, there is a medical tent close by. But I warn you, it kicks you out of the game." He warned. Why would I care? It's not like my wish would be granted anyway. "Fine, may I ask your name?"

"My name is Yu Tendo. What is yours?" I sat up, tears still rushing down my face. "My name is Selena Hagane."

"Woah! You must be related to Gingi! Am I right Lene-Lene?" Lene-Lene? Gingi? What kind of nicknames are these? "It's Selena" I muttered, "Yes, I'm Ginga's sister."

"Woah dude! That's so cool! We better hurry to the tent!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to wherever the hell he was going.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I put this fanfiction on a hiatus and worked on my other ones. I'll try and update faster, ciao dudes!**


End file.
